1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular desk structures and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular desk structure for providing a stable flat surface for resting objects thereon in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular desk structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular desk structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,620 by Owen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,339 by Brassell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,609 by McKee; U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,602 by Burns; U.S. Pat. No. 1,900,325 by Bayman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,944 by Longtin.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vehicular desk structure. The inventive device includes a tray with an elongate rod coupled to a bottom face of the tray. The upper ends of a pair of legs each have a tubular sleeve pivotally coupled thereto which are disposed around the rod to permit sliding of the upper ends of the legs along the rod and pivoting of the legs about the rod. The legs are pivotally coupled to one another at a pivot point between upper and lower ends of the legs.
In these respects, the vehicular desk structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a stable flat surface for resting objects thereon in a vehicle.